


Oddest Loves

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Vriska actually having feelings holy shit, scy is bad at quirks, terrible insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find two pieces of the puzzle that clash every time you put them together. But when you've only got one left, they're near-seamless, and you wonder how you didn't see it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddest Loves

You can make the oddest friends, being stuck on a meteor.

“Move over, 2piiderhag.” She laughs and pulls you down next to her.

“Why don’t you m8ke me, ‘Lii2p 8oy’?” And for some reason, you like it. The way that dumb nickname accommodates both of your quirks. A compromise and an insult, all in one.

Kind of like the both of you.

There’s never a day where you aren’t making some kind of joke at each other’s expense, but now it ends in laughter.

No blood, no tears.

“Hey ‘Thollux’, come h8lp me solve this!” She distracts you sometimes, drags you out of the doom and gloom. “Hurry uuuuuuuup!!!!!!!!” She annoys the hell out of you.

“2hut iit, Vriis, II’m comiing.” And she’ll smile at you, and kiss you after.

Sometimes you wonder if the Aradiabot cares. Then Vriska will pull you into a hug and beg forgiveness for everything she did. You didn’t know it was possible for her to open up like this.

She has bad nights, nights where she remembers her lusus and everything she had to do to feed her. Nights where she tells you what she wanted to do and be before she had to live up to her symbol.

Then there are nights where _she_ holds you, does her best to soothe the migraines, and sings you to sleep. You never knew her voice was that sweet.

No holds barred in the good times, sure, but when things get hard, somehow—you find a way to fit together.


End file.
